time_splitfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Current Status Serving in the military, along with aiding the largest school on said world; world 04. History While most of his history is known, he has kept silent since his birth on how he came to be; who or what made him, and so on. The only other one that knows is his sister, and she stated she cannot remember any of how it came to be. Adam has one of the longest history, out of all world travelers. He is confirmed to of been the very first human within his own world, is the brother of Eve, part of the Chosen Seven, slayed many gods on different worlds, and was even confirmed to save several worlds from falling into the Void long ago. He has lived for so long, that at different points in history he went by different names. Though as he became more known, he went back to his old name; Adam. He refuses to take up a last night, save for when he marries another. Most of the time men have their wives take up their last name, but Adam chose instead to take up theirs. He consider it an honor to be apart of a family, and thus showed his respect by taking their name. He is not currently married and hasn't in some time, as he wanted a break after his last one. Rumors came about, saying he only marries every couple of generations, mostly due to the heart ache that follows when his better other passes on. Adam was the third member the very first world traveler met, and quickly joined their quest. Him and Time were known to be very at odds at eachother, though many consider it bickering between brothers. As the group traveled along, they found out something, which pushed them to start helping other worlds that needed it. Before long, others joined and created their own group; after the founding of E.N.D, which Time took control of. After they had finished, the group parted ways after having problems with certain things. Adam returned to his own world, joining the main military power of the world, along with helping to drum up the idea of creating a school in the future, to help bring all the races to work side by side eachother. Personality Adam is hard to get a read on, as his mood can take such a sudden shift, some might think he's a different person. This is due to having a split in several personas over the years, in which he has learned to keep them all tamed; to a degree. His main persona seems to be a somewhat kind, but strict man. Powers & Skills *Master of all forms of combat *Master of several different forms of powerful and forbidden magic *Semi-flying powers *Can create small, temp portals to other worlds and times *Can create copies of himself for a short period of time *Immortal Theme Songs Quotes "Well, let's see what you got, kid." "I really hate when they start using rockets on me. . ." "SHUDD'UP TIME!" Friends and Enemies :: Travel Team :: *Disbanded :: Friendly :: *Too many to count :: Nuetral :: *Too many to count :: Enemy :: *'WAY too many to count' Category:Character